<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>treasure by ot127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549923">treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot127/pseuds/ot127'>ot127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, And everyone knows that, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Mark Lee (NCT), Jealousy, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Confident Gay, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Bad at Feelings, Not Beta Read, donghyuck is shameless, donghyuck pines for mark, god i love these tags, haechan is confident asf that mark likes him back, including mark himself, mark is shy for the most part, omg this is just softTM, we die like woooh, which is true</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot127/pseuds/ot127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe you’re right, Hyuck. Mark does like you back. He’s clearly jealous of Sungchan.” Donghyuck looks at Renjun scandalously. It was as if Renjun admitted to a crime he did not do.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that Mark likes me back but what kind of bullshit are you on?” Donghyuck scoffs at him.</p><p> </p><p>(or everyone knows donghyuck likes mark, even mark himself, but something changed when sungchan came into the picture.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi guys!! i am back with another markhyuck :D god i love them so much</p><p>anw, this story is far from what i imagined it to be but oh well</p><p>i hope you still enjoy reading!! i'm sorry in advance for any errors you may encounter while reading, my cat wrote it (english is not my first language so pls be nice hehe)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why don’t you guys believe me when I say that Mark reciprocates my feelings for him?” Donghyuck steps inside the small kitchen in their shared apartment where Renjun and Yangyang are having their brunch.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Hyuck? We’re really having this ‘Mark likes me’ conversation early this morning?” Renjun deadpans at him, clearly not liking what he heard from Donghyuck’s mouth. He should be used to this morning greeting of Hyuck’s everyday but he does not want to indulge his friend with his fantasies.</p><p> </p><p>“Please spare me, I think I might have the worst case of hangover ever.” Yangyang sounded like dying while he massaged his temple. “God, I’m not gonna drink ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck gives Yangyang a look, “You always say that when you have hangover but drink again the next party like a maniac.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not really liking this conversation,” Yangyang says. “Doesn’t your head hurt? You drank so much last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck sits across Renjun, who was busy with his burnt toast. He wanted to ask Renjun why was he eating a burnt toast on a brunch when out of the three of them, Renjun is the most capable in the kitchen but decided to just ignore him.</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly have no idea,” Donghyuck answers Yangyang. He stops for a second to try to remember what happened last night. He did, in fact, drink so much last night, so it is a wonder why his head isn’t throbbing like it used to when he drinks a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, how did we get home?” Yangyang interrupted Donghyuck’s thoughts of remembering the events the night before.</p><p> </p><p>“Mark picked us up,” Answers Renjun and Yangyang only nods.</p><p> </p><p>“That explains the texts.” Donghyuck mumbles but it was loud enough for the two to hear it.</p><p> </p><p>“What texts?” Yangyang inquires.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck opens his phone and goes to his messages with Mark. He shoves the phone to Yangyang and Renjun’s face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>donghyuck</strong>
</p><p>2: 12 AM     <em>mark can u plls pick us up from jeno’s house</em></p><p>2:54 AM     <em>nvm im home</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>mark (the loml)</strong>
</p><p><em>I was literally the one who picked you up</em>      2:55 AM</p><p><em>Good night, Hyuck</em>     2:57 AM</p><p> </p><p>“You’re actually embarrassing,” Renjun informs him once he was done reading the messages.</p><p> </p><p>If there’s one thing that can describe Donghyuck, it will be that he is brazen as fuck. He, for the lack of better term, is shameless. He does not simply care whether his friends is embarrassed of what he’s doing or not. What matters to him is that he’s doing things he likes without the expense of other people around him. Life is too short to not be enjoyed and to be regretful of what you did.  So it is not a surprise when a year ago, he confessed to Mark while their friend group had a group study going on.</p><p> </p><p>Mark was trying to teach Donghyuck with his English subject but Donghyuck was not listening. He was just staring at Mark, admiring his whole face. Mark may not have the best eyebrows out there but it fits his handsome face, Donghyuck supposes. It’s only been a month since Donghyuck met Mark through Jaemin, who was Mark’s dorm mate, but he knows he already likes Mark at that short amount of time. Who wouldn’t? Mark is very smart and kind. He agreed to tutor Jaemin’s friends who were a year lower than him on their English subjects. He was not an English major, but he knows a lot more about the language than them so they were still grateful.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you even listening, Hyuck?” Mark stops explaining the notes on the book when he realized Hyuck was just staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you.” Donghyuck confesses like it was the right time to tell Mark those words. As if, there were no people around them that moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin, Renjun, Yangyang, Shotaro, and Jeno all stopped what they were doing when they heard Donghyuck’s confession. Nobody moved for a fat second, waiting for Mark’s answer. They were, as though, watching a drama with a good plot twist.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Mark was confused and flustered. It was not the first time someone confessed to him but it was the first time someone fessed up to him while their friends were around.</p><p> </p><p>“I said I like you.” Donghyuck repeats.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“In what part of ‘I like you’ did you not understand? It’s not a riddle.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… okay. Uhm…”</p><p> </p><p>“Just to be clear, I like you more than a friend. But you don’t have to do anything about it. If you feel uncomfortable about me liking you, just tell me to back off and I will.” Donghyuck says genuinely. He may be shameless but he also considers the feelings of others need be.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s uh, it’s fine. I was just taken aback from the suddenness of it.” Mark clears his throat. “Can we get back to the lesson now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Donghyuck smiles at him. Mark may not reciprocate his feelings, but at least he did not drive him away. He was more than content with that.</p><p> </p><p>No one thought in their friend group that Mark and Hyuck would be closer after that. They might be closer than Mark and Jaemin who literally lives together under the same roof. But then again, Donghyuck likes to invite himself over the apartment just to hang out with Mark. Feelings aside, Donghyuck thinks Mark would be really a great friend to have and he could now testify to that.</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe he puts up with you,” Yangyang tells him while stealing Renjun’s toast. Renjun lets him.</p><p>“I told you, he likes me too.” Donghyuck confidently says. “He’s just not ready to tell me yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Renjun looks at him then sighs. He cannot win a conversation like this with Donghyuck. No one can. They have been trying to knock some sense to Donghyuck but clearly it doesn’t work on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say.” Renjun stands up from his chair. “I’m gonna go shower and hope this massive headache goes away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I join you?” Yangyang asks Renjun suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, if you want me to bash your head against the bathroom walls.” Renjun left the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang just chuckles then averts his attention to Donghyuck. “Do you think you could go and buy me an Advil? Since you seem okay and do not have a migraine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have an Advil left in my room. By the bedside table.” Donghyuck tells him. “And I’m not getting it for you. Get it yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a demon incarnate.” Yangyang tries to glare at him but failed to do so because of his on-going pain in his head. Instead of forcing Hyuck to get him the tablet, he stands up and decided to get it himself, leaving Hyuck alone in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck prepares himself a small brunch, scrambled egg and toasts, before looking back at his phone. He then only realizes he hasn’t thanked Mark for picking them up last night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>donghyuck</strong>
</p><p>1: 26 PM     <em>hey mark, thanks for picking us up last night</em></p><p>1:26 PM      <em>and sorry for those messages lol</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>mark (the loml)</strong>
</p><p><em>No worries. How are you feeling? </em>   1: 27 PM</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>donghyuck</strong>
</p><p>1:30 PM    <em>surprisingly I don’t feel any headache unlike renjun and yangyang</em></p><p>1:30 PM     <em>so u could say im doing fine</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>mark (the loml)</strong>
</p><p><em>That’s good. Have you eaten?    </em>1:31 PM</p><p><em>Also, did you see the Advil tablets I left by your bedside table? I left them in case.</em>    1:31 PM</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck smiles. Mark’s simple acts like this makes him feel very happy and cared for. He is glad to have Mark in any way or form he could.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>donghyuck</strong>
</p><p>1:33 PM   <em>im eating rn and yes I saw the advil</em></p><p>1:33 PM    <em>thanks for them btw!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>mark (the loml)</strong>
</p><p><em>No problem. Drinks lot of water in case you feel some sort of ache on your head.</em>    1:35 PM</p><p> </p><p>“God, he wants me to husband him up so bad,” Donghyuck says on his phone, a smile never leaving his face.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m giving you a last chance, Mark. Are you gonna tutor me with my English subject again or not?” Donghyuck asks Mark like they were in a life and death situation.</p><p> </p><p>It was Friday in the evening and as usual, Donghyuck came up unannounced at Mark and Jaemin’s apartment. Well, to be fair, Donghyuck did not actually came up unannounced. He sent Mark a <em>‘im gonna come over’</em> text, and the next minute he was already outside the door knocking like a madman. And of course, that was no surprise for Mark. He is already immune to Donghyuck’s antics. Just like now.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyuckie, I told you already that I don’t have enough time to tutor you again. I’m swamped with assignments and upcoming midterms.” Mark is typing away from his computer while Donghyuck is beside him, hugging his arms like a koala hugging a branch.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you’ve made your choice,” Donghyuck tells him with a tone indicating Mark chose the wrong decision. He detaches himself from Mark with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>Mark stops typing. He looks at Donghyuck, sighing. “You know I would tutor you if I had the time. I’m just really busy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just say you won’t tutor me tomorrow because you think I won’t listen to you and just stare at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I won’t tutor you tomorrow because all you did last time I tutored you was stare at me that resulted you to fail your English class.” Mark humoured him.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck groans. “I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t.” It was true. “Besides, Jaemin told me you already have a new tutor for English?” Mark points out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I want you,” Donghyuck pouts, expecting for it to work on Mark.</p><p> </p><p>Mark looks away from Donghyuck by turning his head to his assignment. He was clearly flustered by Donghyuck’s choice of words, hiding a blush creeping up to his cheeks. “I’m busy, Hyuck. Maybe some other time, yeah?” Mark tried his best to not stutter.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Donghyuck deflates. “Anyway, have you eaten dinner? I’m starving.” He changes the subject. Donghyuck knows when to stop himself from arguing with Mark.</p><p>“Not yet, though I think we have some left over from lunch. But I don’t know if it’s enough for all three of us.” Mark replies.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I can just order a take-out.” Donghyuck fishes out his phone from his pocket to scroll through food delivery app.</p><p> </p><p>After waiting for almost 30 minutes for his order, seasoned chicken, and letting Mark do his assignment, the three of them sat on the living room. They agreed to eat while watching a series that Jaemin has been watching for the last three days. Mark and Donghyuck don’t know what the story is about, but they let Jaemin choose what to watch because they’re kind like that. (Jaemin just got home tired and they didn’t have the heart to argue with him.)</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Mark, I remember, I bought you kimchi yesterday because for some odd reason, you’ve been craving for it the last few days.” Jaemin gets up to get the said dish in the kitchen and returns with a small container not a minute after.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin placed down the container on their small table. He opens the lid, giving a frown on his face. “Did you already eat half of this?” He asks Mark.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? No. I didn’t even realize we had kimchi.” Mark answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I ate some of it while waiting for my order.” Donghyuck utters. He looks at Mark. “I’m sorry. I’ll buy you a new pack tomorrow!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, that’s fine. You don’t have to. I know how much you like kimchi.” Mark pushes the container softly to Donghyuck’s side. “Just eat more if you want.” Mark offers him a small smile to let him know that it was truly fine for the other.</p><p> </p><p>If Jaemin notices Mark putting more kimchi on Donghyuck’s plate like it’s a habit in between their talks, he didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was not unerringly an odd sight to see. Seated at one of the largest tables inside Vision Café are Mark and Donghyuck’s different friend groups. Fourteen tired college students just trying to study and pass the semester, sitting shoulder to shoulder. To be fair, it was not intentional that both groups are merged in one table. It was really <em>unintentional</em>. For Donghyuck. But for Mark? Not really sure.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you hated coming to cafes just to study because you tend to spend more money?” Donghyuck genuinely asks Mark who is seated on his right side. (He pushed off Renjun out the chair so Mark can sit beside him.)</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but Lucas said he’ll be treating us.” Responds Mark.</p><p> </p><p>“I am?” Lucas says, voice laced with surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Mark eyed him, ‘Yes, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? When did I say that? From what I know, Xiaojun said you were the one who wanted to study here- ow!” Lucas is cut off when he felt an elbow jabbing at his ribs repeatedly. It was Xiaojun.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck didn’t quite hear what Xiaojun had said to Lucas in a low tone since they were sitting far across from them. He wasn’t sure if it was <em>“Shut up, dumbass</em>.” or a completely different phrase, but he’s sure Xiaojun said the word dumbass.</p><p> </p><p>He turns his attention to Mark. “What’s the real reason you’re here?” Donghyuck asks him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna study for midterms, Hyuck.” Mark tried to answer nonchalantly. It didn’t work on Donghyuck and he wants to get the real answer from Mark but his tutor, Sungchan, is beside him and waiting for him so he just shrugged it off.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been two weeks since they started the tutoring lessons. Only Hyuck and Shotaro needed to be tutored in English and not the rest because obviously, those two were the only ones who failed English last year. Sungchan is a year younger than them but the three have the same English subject code hence a friendship was made along the way.</p><p>Donghyuck is getting better at it (because he actually listens to Sungchan and not stare at him) so there’s really an improvement unlike last year. Also, they’re always studying every chance (vacant periods) they get so Donghyuck is getting the hang of it. They’re now learning about idiomatic expressions.</p><p> </p><p>“So when you say ‘break a leg’, what does it mean?” Sungchan quizzes him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s easy. It’s wishing someone good luck.” He confidently answers. Donghyuck knows that idiom really well because it’s what Mark always tells him every upcoming tests he has. But Sungchan did not need to know that.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice! Okay, what about ‘blow your own trumpet?’”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, wait.” Donghyuck ponders for a second. “Is it… something sexual?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like a blowjob or something.” Donghyuck was serious.</p><p> </p><p>Sungchan went silent before cackling at Donghyuck’s atrocious answer. He was laughing so loud, almost everyone’s head in the cafeteria looked their way. Renjun is giving him disappointed looks.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Donghyuck hisses at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is your mind always in the gutter?” Sungchan’s laugh dies down a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you blame me? I haven’t gotten laid for a year!” Donghyuck tells Sungchan then glares at Mark like he is the subject that Donghyuck is talking about. Well, to be fair, Mark is the reason why.</p><p> </p><p>Mark decided to ignore him even though he can feel Hyuck glaring holes at his head right now. He’s too embarrassed to raise his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I hope that changes soon,” Sungchan jokes and they hear Mark cough loudly by Donghyuck’s side. The cough was more like of a warning.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, anyway, I’m gonna go order. Would you like something?” Sungchan offers Donghyuck while standing up from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Before Donghyuck could answer, Mark beats him to it. “Don’t bother, it’s fine. I’ll be ordering for him.” He looks at Sungchan straight in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck turns his whole body and attention to Mark, bewildered. Why was Mark acting like that all of a sudden?</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Sungchan scurried away from Mark’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you acting so rude for?” Donghyuck frowns at him. It was the first time he knows that Mark and Sungchan had met. So Mark doesn’t have the reason to be impolite at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not acting rude,” Mark defends.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are. You’ve been glaring at Sungchan the whole time! You thought I wouldn’t notice?” Donghyuck is audibly disappointed at Mark’s actions. Sungchan is a great friend and he is not liking the way Mark is acting right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I was not glaring at him.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, I’m lying then?” Donghyuck crosses his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyuck, please.” Mark looks around their surroundings. All of their friends are looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>“You will apologize to Sungchan once he gets back or I’ll be really disappointed in you, Mark.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’re right, Hyuck. Mark does like you back. He’s clearly jealous of Sungchan.” Donghyuck looks at Renjun scandalously. It was as if Renjun admitted to a crime he did not do.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that Mark likes me back but what kind of bullshit are you on?” Donghyuck scoffs at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so, too. Man, I still get chills everytime I remember his glare at me.” Sungchan shivered, overreacting just to make his statement believable.</p><p> </p><p>The three have the same lunch time every Fridays. They have an agreement that they will spend those lunch time eating outside the university as they have enough time to go out. For today’s lunch, they decided to eat at Dream Diner. It was a small diner near their university, just across Vision Café.</p><p> </p><p>“Mark is not jealous. Also, if he is, of all people he’ll be jealous of, why Sungchan?!” He looks at Sungchan with distaste.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What do you mean by that?!” Sungchan is offended.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re tall and you have the appeal but no thank you.” Donghyuck proceeds to eat his meal. “Anyway. Mark is not jealous. He’s just being an ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will fucking deck you. And why do you think Mark is being an ass? Because he’s jealous!” Renjun persists.</p><p> </p><p>“I literally smother Mark with attention every day. He’s dumb as fuck if he thinks I like someone else.” Donghyuck defends.</p><p> </p><p>“Not every day now, is it? I heard from Jaemin you two haven’t been talking to each other for a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m not talking to him unless he apologizes to Sungchan.” Donghyuck reiterates. “I like him but I’m not tolerating someone being an ass to my friend for no reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark did not apologize to Sungchan that day. Instead, he bolted out of the café when Sungchan came back at their table. Since then, Mark and Donghyuck haven’t been talking. Normally, Donghyuck would have barged in at Mark and Jaemin’s apartment to demand for Mark’s apology and bother him again and again but last week was Mark’s midterms. He did not want to fully disturb him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, is that Mark by the counter?”</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck and Sungchan snap their heads towards where Renjun was looking. In all his full glory, there stands Mark, talking to the cashier. Donghyuck did not need his eyes squinted to know that it was Mark. He knew Mark like the back of his hand. He has Mark’s physique engraved into his brain, that even from afar, even if they’re swimming in a crowd of people, he could identify Mark in a second.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, he looked at us.” Sungchan tears his eyes away from Mark’s direction. Still scarred from Mark’s glare last time they saw each other.</p><p> </p><p>Mark finds Donghyuck’s eyes when he felt like someone was watching him from afar. They stare at each other for a while, and it was enough for Donghyuck to know that Mark was not doing okay. He looks so exasperated and dejected.</p><p> </p><p>Their staring contest was broken by the cashier giving Mark his order. Donghyuck stares at Mark unceasingly while he gets his food. And Mark never looked back at him when leaving the vicinity.</p><p> </p><p>“You two need to talk,” Renjun tells him. “Tell him he’s still the one you like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, are you guys exclusive?” Sungchan pops the question.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Donghyuck shakes his head. “But we’re about to be.” He sounds so sure. He considers Renjun’s words. Perhaps he needs to come to Mark himself to talk it out and not wait for him because god knows when Mark will start talking to him again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Plus, he needs his best friend back.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>True to his words, Donghyuck is now at Mark and Jaemin’s apartment on a Saturday evening. About to talk with Mark. But the latter is making it hard for Donghyuck to make any progress with his mission as Mark has his door locked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mark, open the fucking door.” Donghyuck knocks tediously at his door. If Mark doesn’t open the door the next minute, he’s gonna break it.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re in there. Jaemin told me you’re home.” Donghyuck tries once again. “I’ll break this door down if you don’t open in three seconds.” He threatens.</p><p> </p><p>“1.” He starts. “I’m not kidding Mark, you know I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>“2.”</p><p> </p><p>“3.”</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck is about to knock the door down when he suddenly hears Mark behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Donghyuck?” He halts his movements to look behind him. It was Mark.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He was confused. He looks back at Mark and the door repeatedly. “Why is your door locked when you’re outside?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Jaemin gets irritated when he sees my room messy so I decided to lock it every time.” Mark explains.</p><p> </p><p>That confuses Donghyuck more. Why was Mark locking his door, and more importantly, why was Mark’s room messy? He was never a messy person. He’s not the cleanliest person out there, but Mark cannot stomach a disorganized room, especially when it’s his.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of just staring at each other in bafflement, Mark speaks up, not before clearing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here, by the way? Specifically outside my door.” Mark asks him like there was nothing wrong going around with them. It irks Donghyuck how Mark could act like that.</p><p> </p><p>“I should be the one asking you. Why weren’t you here?” Donghyuck reiterates. “I texted Jaemin if you were home and he said you were.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was out buying groceries. He didn’t know.” Mark explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fair. I was about to tear down your door. I thought you were ignoring me from the inside.” Donghyuck says. “No, wait. Let me correct that. You really are ignoring me. That's why I'm here, to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark was taken aback. “You’re the one who’s ignoring me, Hyuck.” He corrects him.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t! I saw you yesterday at the diner and you didn’t even come up to me to say hello. You didn’t even smile at me. You always smile at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were occupied.” Mark voices out. “Didn’t wanna ruin your date with Sungchan.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Donghyuck screeched. “Oh my god, Mark.” He starts to laugh that made Mark frown.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Mark looks at Donghyuck like he’s possessed by the devil.</p><p> </p><p>“You really were jealous!” Donghyuck’s laugh gets louder by the second and Mark was not happy about it.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I’m not!” Mark tries to hide the blush from the embarrassment he’s feeling because he got called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Renjun was literally also at the diner yet you didn’t see him because you were jealous of Sungchan. I can’t believe it!” He continues to laugh in Mark’s misery. Donghyuck finds it so hilarious that Mark is so dumb with his feelings when he’s made it clear for almost every day that who he wants is Mark and not anybody else.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not jealous!”</p><p> </p><p>“You are!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not jealous! I’m scared! Okay?” Donghyuck stops himself from laughing upon hearing Mark's quiet voice. “I was scared, Hyuck.” <em>I thought I was losing you. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Scared of what exactly?” Donghyuck wants to hear Mark say it. He doesn’t know what he expects of Mark to say, but he knows he wants to hear Mark voice out his concerns.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s dumb. You don’t need to know it. Anyway, I’m gonna go take a rest. You should head back.” Mark tried to change the subject but Donhyuck is stubborn.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not dumb, Mark. It’s not dumb if it affects you this badly.” Donghyuck grabs Mark’s wrist when he was about to open his door.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Donghyuck. I’m just tired.” Mark reassures him but they both know he’s lying.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you scared of, Mark?” Donghyuck asks again. “No secrets, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Mark turns to look at Donghyuck face to face. “Promise me you’re not gonna make fun of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t promise you that,” Donghyuck jokes to ease the tension.</p><p> </p><p>“Donghyuck.” Mark was serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fine. I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was scared that I was being replaced.” Mark confesses in one breath.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck needed some time to process what Mark had said before fully coming back to function like a normal human being again.</p><p> </p><p>“Replaced? By Sungchan?” Donghyuck wants to clarify Mark’s words.</p><p> </p><p>Mark could only nod.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck softens upon seeing Mark like this. So vulnerable. Like if he was not careful enough with his next words or actions, he would break Mark into million pieces. And who wants that? Clearly not Donghyuck. So he carefully and warmly cups Mark’s cheeks with both his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I gonna do with you, Mark?” He lets out a soft heartily sigh. “No one could ever replace you even if they try.” He caresses his cheeks with his thumb. “Look, I have to make this clear, okay? If you’re scared of being replaced by Sungchan because I found a new friend, you shouldn’t be. You have a special place in my heart so don’t think I’d get rid of you that easily.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not scared of being replaced as a friend.” Mark mumbles but it was loud enough for Donghyuck to hear. “I’m scared of being replaced as someone you like.” He looks at everywhere except at Donghyuck’s eyes. He was scared to see Donghyuck’s reaction with his confession. He was scared that it might be true that Donghyuck doesn’t feel the same way for him anymore. He was scared that he’s too late.</p><p> </p><p>“And I was being a coward by not telling you upfront that I like you. I was scared you didn’t feel the same way anymore. I’m afraid it’s too late for me to confess to you. And I got more scared when Sungchan came into the picture. You two started your friendship the way how ours started. And for the past weeks, you’ve been hanging a lot with him and you always mention him when we talk. So, yeah, I thought you’d end up liking him like how you liked me. I’m sorry. I don’t have the right to feel this so I’m really sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mark, look at me, you dumbass.” Donghyuck forces Mark to look at his face by squishing his face with his both hands and directing his head towards his. “You don’t know how much that made me happy. Hearing that from you? Wow. I really get so happy when you do the bare minimum.” Donghyuck teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Kidding aside though, you really make me happy. Especially now - when you just confessed to me! I thought I’d be waiting for two more years before you grow the balls.” Donghyuck chuckles, his hold of Mark’s face softens. “Out of all the things you’re gonna doubt, my feelings for you should be the least you should worry about. If you hadn’t notice, every passing day, I like you more than I did yesterday. Also, even if you didn’t tell me your feelings about me, I can already feel it. I know you care about me because you act on it. You may not say it, but I just know how to read you. Your actions are more genuine than words and I really appreciate them. I never wanted to pressure you so I’m just waiting for you to comfortably open up to me. I treasure you the most, Mark. I really do.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing those words makes Mark want to cry. He never knew an assurance from Donghyuck was it all gonna take for his worries to go away. Six months ago, he realized he also likes Donghyuck. The realization was not something grand. It was when Donghyuck has beaten Mark in Mario Kart, seeing Donghyuck smile and glow like the sun he is, he realized he doesn't mind waking up with that face beside him everyday. Mark liked Donghyuck for six months. But now? He’s certain he loves him. It was not that hard to fall for Donghyuck. He made it so easy. And Mark’s determined to not let Donghyuck go.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Was Mark could only say. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me, Hyuck. Thank you for patiently waiting for me.” With Donghyuck beside him, he gets the courage he needs.</p><p> </p><p>A smile starts to spread on Donghyuck’s face and he starts to lean in.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.” He says in between their kiss. “You still need to apologize to Sungchan for being rude, though. And we’re cleaning your room, but not tonight. We're gonna make a mess first.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin, who was standing not far away from them, and also who has witnessed the whole thing, silently walked away. Forever scarred. He just wanted to get some rest from his dance practice but it’s impossible to do so now that he is getting sexiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>poor jaemin lmaoooo anw i hope you enjoyed reading this!! i will really appreciate your feedbacks about this story so much!! i hope you have a good day ahead!&lt;3</p><p>(should i do a second part but with mark's perspective???)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>